Boku Note
by Aumu Hatake
Summary: Fic spesial ultah suami tercinta, Kakashi Hatake *kissu* Terinspirasi dari OST Doraemon and The Dinosaur ? "Sukima Switch - Boku Note" Maaf kalo kecepetan, karna ini multichapter . .v Final chapter bakal dipublish tgl 15! XD/


Hallo hallo hallo~ :D

Apa terlalu awal kalo Umu publish fic ultah Kakashi hari ini? Engga kan ya? Hehe

Maklum ya, ficnya multichap soalnya :Dv

Oke, cekidot! ;) semoga kalian suka fic ini :))

* * *

**Boku Note © Aumu Hatake**

**Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

**Rate: T / Romance-Drama / Chapter: 1**

**Kakashi Hatake x Sakura Haruno**

**OOC, Typos, aneh, abal, bikin mual, sakit kepala, mules-mules, bukan tanggung jawab author *blakk!**

_**~ Kono koe ga kareru made utai tsuzukete, kimi ni furu kanashimi nanka harasereba ii ~**_

**Don't like, don't read! Don't like, don't FLAME! ^^v**

_**NB : Kalo readers ngga keberatan, fic ini aku rasa pas banget kalo dibacanya sambil dengerin lagunya 'Sukima Switch - Boku Note'. Itu lagu yang menginspirasi plus yang aku dengerin selama ngetik fic ini :') *promosi**_

* * *

Jepang, atau yang lebih sering disebut dengan negara matahari terbit itu memang tak pernah tidur. Rasanya baru lima menit yang lalu ibu kotanya, Tokyo, sedikit lebih tenang, namun sekarang sudah ramai kembali.

Gadis berambut merah muda sebahu itu menengok arloji perak yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Jarum panjang jam itu menunjukan arahnya ke nomor 10, sedangkan jarum pendeknya hampir sempurna menunjuk ke arah nomor 8. Ia menghela nafas, kedua matanya yang beriris _emerald _kembali menatap _traffic light _yang ada di depannya.

Tanda berbentuk orang yang sedang berjalan dan berwarna hijau itu kini menyala, membuat gadis itu -serta para pejalan kaki lainnya- mulai menyeberangi jalan yang tak pernah sepi itu.

_University of Tokyo._

Gadis _pink _itu kini telah sampai tujuannya, ya, Universitas Tokyo. Universitas paling bergengsi se-Jepang, universitas yang selalu diidam-idamkan oleh seluruh calon mahasiswa/i baik dari dalam maupun luar negeri.

Ia mendudukkan bokongnya di salah satu kursi yang ada di kantin kampus itu. Tangan kanannya merogoh tas sampingnya, mencoba mencari sesuatu dari dalam sana.

Kacamata. Ya, kacamata lah yang ia cari. Setelah ia menemukan kacamatanya yang berbingkai hitam polos itu, ia segera memakainya dan membuka diktatnya yang tebal.

Saat ini gadis _pink _itu tengah sibuk dengan jurusan yang ia ambil di universitas ini, yaitu Hubungan Internasional Inggris.

_Feeling_nya sedikit tidak enak, kelihatannya ada orang asing yang sedang mangamatinya. Ia menurunkan diktatnya yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya, saat itu juga ia bisa melihat siapa yang tengah mengamatinya sedang gelagapan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya. Gadis itu menyipitkan matanya dan kembali menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan diktatnya yang tebal. Hal yang sama kembali terulang kurang lebih dua kali, dan gadis itu memutuskan untuk pergi darisana.

10 menit kemudian.

Kaki jenjang dan ramping yang dibalut dengan rok 10 centi dibawah lutut bermotifkan bunga dan alas kakinya yang berbentuk seperti _boots _-tidak terlalu tinggi- dan memiliki _heels _itu melangkah menuju salah satu ruang kelas yang ada di kampus itu.

Mata _emerald _bertemu dengan mata _onyx _yang bening dan tenang. Rambut peraknya yang melawan gravitasi membuat pemiliknya terlihat lebih keren. Kulitnya yang putih dan bersih membuatnya terlihat berbeda dari laki-laki kebanyakan.

Hanya ada satu bangku yang tersisa di kelas itu, bangku yang terletak tepat di sebelah kiri laki-laki _onyx _itu. Mau tidak mau gadis _pink _itu harus duduk disana.

"Kakashi Hatake." suara bariton laki-laki itu memecahkan keheningan antara keduanya setelah kurang lebih sekitar lima menit tidak ada yang mau angkat bicara. Tangan kanannya ia julurkan ke arah gadis _pink _itu.

Mata _emerald _kembali bertemu dengan mata _onyx _yang selalu tenang itu, sang pemilik _emerald_ itu menerima uluran tangan sang _onyx, _"Sakura, Sakura Haruno." telapak tangannya yang sedingin es itu bersentuhan dengan telapak tangan yang hangat bagaikan kehangatan yang dapat melelehkan es yang ada di telapak tangannya. (?)

Keduanya kembali canggung, bahkan sampai jam kuliah hampir selesai. Dalam benak Kakashi, ingin sekali ia memecah kecanggungan itu, ia merasa tidak nyaman jika seperti ini. Kakashi mengambil pilihan untuk mengajak Sakura berbincang, meskipun hanya perbincangan ringan,

"Ah,"

"Eh? Kau duluan saja." kata Kakashi.

"Tidak, kau saja." jawab Sakura.

"Umm.. Aku ingin minta maaf soal yang di kantin tadi pagi." kata Kakashi sambil memasang wajah yang sedikit, entahlah, ia bingung harus memasang wajah seperti apa.

"Ohaha, iya, tidak apa-apa." Sakura kembali menghadap papan tulis.

'Eh? Dia tertawa? Ah, mimpi apa aku semalam bisa membuat orang yang baru ku kenal tertawa? Padahal tadi aku membuatnya _unmood _' batin Kakashi.

"Hei, ku kira kau murid sastra Jepang, ternyata hubungan internasional juga." kini Sakura yang angkat bicara.

"Haha, tidak, bukan. Darimana kau bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa aku murid sastra Jepang?"

"Saat di kantin, bukannya kau sedang membaca buku sastra Jepang?"

"Oh itu, ya, aku memang membaca buku sastra Jepang, tapi itu milik temanku." Jawab Kakashi. Sakura hanya meng-oh-kan jawaban itu.

"Baik, cukup untuk hari ini, semoga kalian sukses dengan ujian minggu depan. Mata ne." dosen berkemeja hijau tua itu meninggalkan ruang kelas mereka.

Sakura mengemasi barang-barangnya, saat hendak pergi darisana, Kakashi memanggilnya, "Sakura.."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. Saat ini Kakashi masih duduk di bangkunya, menengadah untuk memandang wajah Sakura, dan yang dipandang menengok ke arahnya dengan posisi berdiri, "Ya?"

"Kau ada tambahan setelah ini?" tanya Kakashi sambil mengambil kuda-kuda untuk berdiri.

Sakura menengok arloji peraknya, "Umm.. Aku harus ke perpustakaan."

"Oh begitu.." nada bicara Kakashi sedikit kecewa.

Sakura langsung tanggap dengan nada itu, "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang."

"Umm.. Makan siang ya?" gadis merah muda itu kembali menengok arlojinya, "Baiklah, ayo." katanya sambil menarik tangan kekar Kakashi, yang ditarik hanya menurut saja.

Di tengah perjalanan menuju kantin, Sakura baru menyadari bahwa ia masih menggandeng tangan Kakashi, secepat mungkin ia melepaskan genggamannya, meskipun hanya genggaman pada pergelangan tangan tapi itu kan..

"Eh? Kenapa dilepas?" tanya Kakashi dengan memasang wajah jahil (?)

Sakura hanya melirik kearahnya, "Dasar! Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan!" Sakura berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kakashi.

"Hei hei," Kakashi sedikit berlari untuk mencapai Sakura. Ia menepuk bahu kanan Sakura pelan,

"Jangan mengambek, aku kan hanya bercanda." ia berusaha men-sejajar-kan langkahnya dengan langkah Sakura.

Sakura sudah tidak dapat membendung tawanya, "Hahahah, kau percaya Kakashi kalau aku mengambek? Dasar!" katanya sambil menepuk punggung kiri Kakashi agak keras, lalu berlari meninggalkan Kakashi.

Disana Kakashi masih memasang wajah kebingungan, otaknya masih mencoba mengolah kata yang baru didengarnya, sesaat setelah itu barulah Kakashi sadar, lalu ia mengambil langkah untuk mengejar Sakura, "Hei! Dasar, Sakura!"

Di kantin.

"Hahaha, Kakashi Kakashi, kau ini benar-benar ya." Sakura masih saja menertawai laki-laki berambut perak yang kini duduk di depannya, terhalang oleh meja ditengah kedua tempat duduk mereka.

Kakashi hanya memasang wajah malas, "Kau mau pesan apa?"

"Apa ya? Ramen saja."

"Minumnya?"

"Es teh manis."

Kakashi meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri disana, yang ditinggal hanya duduk diam sambil mengamati sekeliling kantin. Saat mata itu tengah sibuk mengamati sekelilingnya, sepasang mata yang lain secara tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan mata itu. Mata _onyx _yang bening, tenang dan keren, persis seperti milik Kakashi, tapi itu bukan Kakashi.

Rambutnya berwarna biru dongker, bentuknya lebih mirip seperti pantat ayam, errrr.. pantat ayam?

"Sasuke!" sepasang mata _onyx _itu berganti fokus.

'Oh, jadi namanya Sasuke...' batin Sakura sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Yo, Sakura."

"Hei! Mana pesananku?"

Kakashi duduk di tempatnya, "Tunggu sebentar."

"Emm.. Kakashi?"

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu siapa itu Sasuke?" Sakura agak berbisik.

Seakan jantung Kakashi akan lepas dari tempatnya, 'Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha? Darimana dia tahu Sasuke?' batinnya,

"Umm.. Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Entahlah, Sasuke itu.." mata Sakura melirik ke tempat Sasuke duduk dengan temannya, yang dilirik terlihat sibuk dengan laptopnya dan temannya terlihat sedang bercerita panjang lebar padanya.

Kakashi mengikuti arah bola mata Sakura, 'Sial! Benar Sasuke Uchiha!' batinnya lagi.

"Hmm.. Memangnya ada apa dengan dia?" Kakashi mencoba mencari tahu lebih jauh apa yang sebenarnya Sakura inginkan sebelum ia memberitahu lebih jauh siapa Sasuke itu.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja tatapannya itu terlihat begitu misterius, mungkin?"

"Kau, kau bertatapan dengannya? Kapan?"

"Iya, tapi tidak sengaja, tadi saat kau memesankan makanan."

"Oh.."

"Kau belum menjawabku, Kakashi." Sakura merengek.

Seorang _waiter _menghampiri mereka, "Pesan 2 porsi mie ramen dan 2 gelas es teh manis?"

Kakashi mengangguk, lalu pelayan itu menurunkan pesanan mereka seraya berkata, "Ittadakimasu."

"Itu mie ramenmu, ayo makan, katanya kau akan ke perpustakaan?" Kakashi mematahkan 2 batang sumpit yang saling menyatu itu.

"Ya.. ya.." Sakura mengikuti apa yang Kakashi lakukan.

Di sisi lain.

Sasuke, melirik kearah Sakura, matanya sedikit terbelalak saat ia melihat Sakura sedang bersama laki-laki lain, laki-laki berambut perak yang ia tahu bernama Kakashi, Kakashi Hatake lebih tepatnya.

"Hei, Sasuke!" lamunan Sasuke terpecah oleh suara berisik Naruto. Laki-laki berambut kuning, bermata biru, dan memiliki coretan(?) di kedua pipinya yang mirip seperti rubah.

Sasuke melirik tajam kearah suara berisik itu, "Dobe!"

"Kau sedang apa? Kelihatannya sedang mengamati seseorang?"

"Hn, itu bukan urusanmu." Sasuke kembali menataap laptopnya.

"Ayolah Teme, beritahu aku, siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu."

"Tidak usah, aku yakin kau tidak bisa." mata _onyx_ itu masih belum bisa lepas fokus dari layar laptop.

"Ayolah Temeee..."

"Berhentilah merengek." kini kedua mata Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto. Tanpa sengaja, saat ia akan mengembalikan pandangannya, ia menangkap bayangan Sakura dengan Kakashi yang benar-benar membuatnya jengkel, entah mengapa. Ia memandang Kakashi dengan tatapan penuh amarah dan dendam.

Naruto memang sahabat lama Sasuke. Ia mengenal Sasuke jauh sebelum hari ini, tentu saja ia mengerti benar bagaimana sifat Sasuke, dingin dan tidak pedulian. Bukan hanya itu, bahkan karena lamanya mereka berteman, Narutopun bisa mengartikan dengan jelas apa maksud Sasuke walaupun hanya dengan tatapannya.

"Hmmm... Kau menyukai gadis _pink _itu, Sasuke?" tanyanya setelah ia ikut melihat kemana bola mata Sasuke terarah. Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Tapi, bukannya laki-laki berambut perak itu Kakashi?" pertanyaan Naruto yang satu itu sukses membuat amarah Sasuke tak dapat dibendung. Naruto melihat kedua tangan Sasuke yang tergenggam semakin erat. Bagaimana tidak? Kakashi adalah saingannya sejak mereka SMA. Apapun yang Kakashi lakukan, Sasuke tak ingin kalah dengannya, meskipun Kakashi lebih tua setahun darinya.

Naruto memukul-mukul kecil bibirnya, "Teme, dengarkan aku, aku akan membantumu, oke?"

"Tidak ada hal yang dapat kau lakukan."

'Waaa! Matilah aku kalau sampai mereka berdua bertengkar disini. Aku harus mencari sesuatu agar Sasuke mau mendengarkanku.' batin Naruto sambil terus berpikir keras.

"Teme! Aku punya ide! Kau dengarkan aku." Sasuke menoleh kearah Sasuke,

"Apa?"

"Akan kubantu kau untuk mencari tahu siapa gadis _pink _itu, bagaimana?"

"Kau yakin kau bisa?"

"Tenanglah, apapun akan kulakukan untukmu, Tema. Kau kan sahabat terbaikku, meskipun kau seperti ini." jawab Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu kiri Sasuke.

"Seperti ini apa maksudmu?"

"Kau kan tipe orang yang cuek." Sasuke mengembalikan pandangannya.

Di meja Sakura dan Kakashi.

"Enak ya mie ramennya? Slurp." tanya Sakura sambil terus memakan mie ramen yang sudah tinggal setengah porsi itu.

Kakashi menyeruput(?) mienya, lalu ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandang Sakura. Yang dipandang sedang menunduk, terlalu sibuk dengan ramen miliknya, "Ya ya, memang enak karena kau sedang kelaparan." Kakashi mulai menjahili Sakura lagi.

Sakura langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan sangarnya, "Apa katamu?!"

Kakashi tertawa renyah, "Hahaha, tidak," ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar, makan mie ramen saja masih belepotan seperti anak kecil." ibu jari tangan kanan Kakashi mengusap lembut sudut bibir Sakura. Keduanya saling menatap dengan tatapan yang begitu dalam tapi penuh perasaan. Seakan tatapan itu yang berbicara, berbicara tentang perasaan masing-masing.

Mereka tersadar. Kakashi melepaskan tangannya yang masih menempel di sudut bibir Sakura, dan Sakura menunduk, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kakashi.

Kakashi tersenyum, ia meminum es tehnya melalui sedotan. Sakura berdiri sambil membetulkan posisi tas sampingnya, "Em, a-aku ke perpustakaan dulu."

"Hn? Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok." senyum Kakashi masih belum pergi, Sakura membalas senyumannya seraya berkata,

"Jaaa.." tangannya melambai, Kakashi membalas lambaian tangan itu.

Keesokan harinya.

"Sasuke.. Sasuke.." panggil Naruto dari kejauhan. Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan datar,

"Lihat ini, apa yang telah aku dapatkan~" Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya sambil melambai-lambaikan selembar kertas di depan wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik paksa kertas itu dari genggaman Naruto. Ia membacanya sejenak, "Kau yakin dengan semua ini?" nada pertanyaan Sasuke sedikit tidak percaya.

"Yakin, seratus persen yakin. Kalau kau tidak percaya, kau bisa membuktikannya sendiri."

"Hahaha, kerja bagus, Dobe!" kata Sasuke sambil menepuk punggung kiri Naruto agak keras.

Naruto menodongkan(?) tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke sambil menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya bersamaan, "Komisinya?"

"Kita ke kantin. Ku traktir kau mie ramen sepuasmu!"

"Yeaaaahhh!"

"Eits, tidak semudah itu, aku harus membuktikannya dulu."

"Buktikan saja, bila perlu, kita cari Sakura sekarang!" jawab Naruto penuh keyakinan.

Panjang umurlah Sakura. Belum lama menjadi bahan pembicaraan Naruto dan Sasuke, tanpa sengaja Sakura berjalan tidak jauh dari tempat kedua anak itu berdiri.

Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke, "Hei, hei, bukannya itu Sakura?"

Sasuke segera menoleh. Benar saja apa kata Naruto, "Tepat! Aku akan membuktikannya." detik selanjutnya, Sasuke sudah tidak ada disana.

Sakura yang saat itu sudah duduk di sekitaran taman kampus sendiri tiba-tiba dihampiri oleh Sasuke,

"Ehm," Sasuke berdeham(?). Sakura mengangkat kepalanya untuk mencapai wajah seseorang yang tengah berdeham di depannya itu.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" lanjutnya saat kedua bola mata _emerald _Sakura sempurna memandangnya.

"Oh tentu, silahkan." Sakura sedikit menggeser posisi duduknya. Ia kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya, membaca diktatnya yang super tebal.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, "Sasuke Uchiha. Kau?"

Sakura menoleh, memandang wajah Sasuke yang hampir tidak ada ekspresi sama sekali. Lalu ia sedikit menunduk untuk melihat tangan yang diulurkan Sasuke dan menangkapnya seraya menjawab,

"Sakura Haruno." tidak menunggu lama, Sakura segera melepaskan genggamannya.

'Sial! Naruto benar!' batin Sasuke.

"Kau sedang sibuk ya?" Sasuke mencoba mencairkan suasana canggung yang mengelilingi keduanya.

"Eh? Tidak kok." jawab Sakura.

"Boleh aku mengajakmu mengobrol?"

"Tentu saja."

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke setelah beberapa detik berpikir apa yang harus ia tanyakan pada Sakura.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya sedang menunggu temanku selesai kuliah, lalu kita akan makan siang bersama. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku? Hehe, tidak ada, hanya kurang pekerjaan saja." Sasuke sedikit tertawa.

"Ohehehe."

"Ngomong-omong, kau jurusan apa?"

"HI Inggris, kau?"

'Sial! Naruto benar lagi!' Sasuke kembali membatin.

"Wow, jarang sekali aku menemukan murid perempuan yang tertarik dengan jurusan itu. Aku arsitektur. Aku pikir, kau adalah anak FK."

"Sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan jurusan itu, hahaha."

"Ahahahha."

"Yo Sakura!" ada suara lain yang menengahi obrolan singkat mereka.

"Hei, Kakashi!" jawab Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah orang yang baru saja menyapanya,

Sakura berdiri dan agak menundukkan kepalanya agar dapat menatap wajah Sasuke, "Aku duluan ya, Sasuke? Orang yang kutunggu sudah datang, jaaa.." pamit Sakura. Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

'Cih! Jadi Sakura menunggu laki-laki itu!' batinnya kecut.

Tak lama setelah itu, Naruto yang sedari tadi mengamati sahabatnya dari jauh, berlari kecil menuju tempat Sasuke berada, "Jadi bagaimana?" tanyanya sambil mendudukkan bokongnya disebelah kiri Sasuke.

"Hn, kau benar." jawabnya singkat dan datar.

"Yeah, yeah, yeeaaahhh.. Jadi, bagaimana dengan mie ramennya?" Naruto menagih janji Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kita ke kantin."

oOo

Hari demi hari berlalu. Kakashi dan Sasuke semakin dekat dengan Sakura. Bukan hanya dekat, tapi sangat dekat, dekat sekali.

Sakura berdiri di depan rumahnya, sambil sesekali melihat jam tangan perak kesayangannya yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Penampilannya malam ini terlihat anggun -seperti biasanya- dengan kaos lengan pendek agak ketat polos berwarna putih, dan rok panjang semata kakinya yang berwarna hitam dan oranye dengan motif bunga pada bagian warna hitamnya, serta kalung panjang berbandul(?) burung hantu dan tas samping yang senada dengan pakaiannya.

'Tin.. Tin..' tiba-tiba terdengar suara klakson mobil. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Sakura dapat menemukan mobil sedan mewah berwarna hitam berhenti. Perlahan kaca pintu mobil bagian pengendali itu terbuka.

Sakura terlihat begitu bahagia. Dalam benaknya ia terus tidak mempercayai hal ini, Kakashi menjemputnya untuk makan malam bersama.

"Hai, Sakura." sapa seseorang yang ada dibalik kaca mobil tersebut.

Sakura sedikit kaget. Matanya sedikit mendelik, 'Sasuke?' batinnya.

"Sasuke? Sedang apa?" tanya Sakura sambil lebih mendekat ke mobil sedan Sasuke yang bisa dibilang mewah itu.

"Tidak ada, hanya kebetulan saja aku sedang lewat daerah rumahmu, mampir saja sekalian, hehe." jawabnya dengan sedikit tawa disana.

"Oh begitu, ehehe."

Sasuke mengamati penampilan Sakura dari bawah ke atas, "Umm, rapi sekali? Kebetulan, kau mau makan malam bersamaku?"

Belum sempat Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, tiba-tiba ada mobil lain yang berhenti tepat di belakang mobil Sasuke. Sakura dapat melihat laki-laki yang ditunggunya sejak tadi berada di dalam mobil itu. Ia melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum, "Maaf Sasuke, mungkin lain kali, malam ini aku ada janji dengan Kakashi, jaaa." jawab Sakura sambil meninggalkan Sasuke disana.

Sasuke mengintip apa yang Sakura dan Kakashi lakukan dari spion mobilnya. Disana terlihat Sakura begitu gembira. Ia membuka pintu mobil yang menghubungkannya(?) dengan bangku yang tepat berada di samping Kakashi dan duduk disana. Sedangkan Kakashi terlihat mengatakan sesuatu kepada Sakura yang sukses membuat Sakura tertawa lepas.

Dengan kasar, Sasuke memindahkan porseneling mobilnya dan pergi dari sana.

"Siapa?" tanya Kakashi.

"Sasuke." jawab Sakura sambil memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"Oh." raut wajah Kakashi sedikit berubah. Sakura menoleh kearah Kakashi, saat ia melihat ekspresi yang tergambar di wajah laki-laki yang ia sukai itu ia tersenyum jahil,

"Kau cemburu ya? Hayoo, mengakulah! Hahaha." godanya.

Kakashi menatapnya, "Apa katamu? Cemburu? Yang benar saja?" ia mengembalikan kepalanya ke posisi semula.

Sakura mencolek-colek nakal pinggang Kakashi, berharap yang dicolek akan merasa geli, "Mengakulah, mengakulah... Hahaha."

Dengan sigap Kakashi menggenggam tangan jahil Sakura yang menggelitiki pinggang kirinya, "Apa? Apa yang harus aku akui? Hm?" kini Kakashi membalas apa yang baru saja Sakura lakukan.

"Ahahah, aduh, Kakashi, sudah! Ah! Ahahah!"

Entah apa yang membuat mereka seperti ini. Dengan tiba-tiba saja tangan mereka saling menggenggam, dan wajah mereka terasa sangat dekat. Sakura bisa merasakan kehangatan dari hembusan nafas Kakashi. Mata _emerald _bertemu dengan _onyx. _Sejenak, mereka saling berpandangan, lalu tersadar.

Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya dan melepas genggamannya, begitu pula dengan Sakura,

'Canggung lagi deh.' batin Sakura.

"Ehm, jadi, kita akan makan malam dimana?" Kakashi mencoba mencairkan suasana kembali.

"Terserah kau saja, asalkan enak, dan kau yang mentraktir, hahaha."

Kakashi menatap Sakura dengan tatapan 'Yang benar saja?', sedangkan Sakura hanya menjulurkan lidahnya, jahil seperti biasa.

"Baiklah, aku tahu dimana." Kakashi memindah sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti _joystick _yang ada disebelahnya dan menginjak gas mobilnya.

oOo

Sakura melepas sabuk pengamannya, "Terimakasih banyak ya Kakashi untuk malam ini." katanya sambil tersenyum manis kearah Kakashi.

"Iie, douita." jawab Kakashi sambil membalas senyuman yang Sakura berikan padanya.

Sakura menghela nafas agak keras, sepertinya ia tengah mengumpulkan keberaniannya,

"Kakashi?" panggilnya.

"Ya?"

Sakura sedikit menyondongkan tubuhnya, wajahnya ia dekatkan dengan wajah Kakashi, lalu berbelok ke arah pipi kiri Kakashi,

'Cuup.'

Suara ciuman itu terdengar agak keras, jantung Kakashi seakan berhenti berdegup, matanya tak bisa berkedip, dan ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi wajah seseorang yang merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah ia alami.

Sakura melepaskan ciumannya, lalu ia mentap Kakashi dengan diiringi senyumannya yang manis, "Konbanwa, Kakashi." Sakura membuka pintu mobil itu dan keluar dari sana.

Kakashi membuka jendela yang terpasang di pintu mobil yang baru ditutup Sakura, "Konbanwa, Sakura. Besok kujemput ya?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap, senyumannya masih belum pergi sejak tadi. Kakashi membalas senyuman itu, "Jaa-ne."

Perlahan mobil Kakashi menghilang dari pandangan Sakura. Yang ada hanya lampu bagian belakang mobilnya yang semakin lama terlihat semakin mengecil.

Kakashi mengusap lembut pipi kirinya yang baru saja dicium oleh Sakura, ia tersenyum bahagia,

"Sakura, beri aku kesempatan untuk mengatakannya."

_**To Be Continued!**_

Nyahahah :D

Gimana nih ficnya? Manis ngga? Manis dong pastinya, semanis author XD *degeplak pake sendal jepit*

Ehehehe, maaf yah author bikinnya multichapter, habisnya takut kepanjangan dan bikin reader(s) jadi bosen ._.v

Ohya, udah sambil dengerin lagu yang author rekomendasiin belum pas baca fic ini? Kalau belum, coba aja deh di chap depan bacanya sambil dengerin itu lagu, pasti jadi makin sweet :') - pitnah dunia akhirat *plak

Satu lagi satu lagi! Author dapet lagunya itu dari temen author yang namanya Sholihatur Rahmah Azzahroh :D keren deh, bisa nemu lagi itu *peluk2 Rahma* X))

Okedeh, cukup segini dulu buat kali ini, chapter depan ketemu lagi. Jaa mata! ^^/

*Jangan lupa RnR ;) sebagai reader itu wajib lhooo :p #modus

* * *

Bales review bentar aahhh :p

**Call Me Maybey, Sensei**

_- Fantasi Liar_

Ah, yang bener? Makasiiihhh X)))

_- CN Bluetory_

Iyadong, Kakashi kan pinter ngegombal karna tiap hari aku gombalin XD *plakdor

Belum tau kepo ya? Haha. Kepo itu pengen tau maksudnya, mehehe :D

_- ita GazeROCK_

Keren? Aduh, itu kan emang author banget XP *digemplang

Ehehe, makasih :D

Boleh tuh, boleh banget dicoba. Aku juga sempet kok mau nyobain itu sama sensei bahasa Jepang di sekolah, tapi gajadi karna ternyata dia udah kawin XD *dibom

**Happy Anniversary**

_**- **__Fantasi Liar_

Kenapa Sakura meninggal? Kenapa hayo? Siapa yang tau? *dijejelin kucing*

Mau tau jawabannya? Tunggu aja sekuelnya XD *evil laugh*dilemparin tronton*

Iyakah? Oke, kedepannya author bakal lebih teliti lagi dan bakal nyoba buat bikin kalimat yang lebih sederhana :)

Terimakasih sudah review~~~ X))

_- Rie-chan_

Arigato Rie-chan ^^

Ah, beneran? Tapi Rie harus panjang umur ya, jangan kyk Sakura ^^' *dikubur idup-idup sama Rie-chan

Ini belum selesai lho, Rie, tunggu sekuelnya yaa ^^/

_- Rieki Kikkawa_

Rahasia! Wkwkwk :p *plak

Pokoknya tunggu aja sekuelnya, semua bakal Umu jawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Rieki-chan disana *eeaaakkk

Siap boss! Pasti Umu bakal bikin fic-fic KakaSaku yang lebih wah deh XD

_- CN Bluetory_

*kasih tissue toilet bekas* ._.v *dzig!

Sakura sakit parah ngga yaaa? *glodak!

Pokoknya tunggu aja sekuelnya, okeokeokeee? XD

_- Alexandreia Florentine_

Ah yang bener? Makasih deh XD

Boleh kok boleh, pasti boleh lah XD

Nanti fic ini sama sekuelnya Happy Anniversary difave juga ya? Kalo bisa semua fic yg Umu bikin fave-in semua XD *plakplokplakplok


End file.
